Satellite
by Marenke
Summary: Alina usually appeared to Aleksander every day punctually at eleven.


**Inktober prompt day 29: injured.**

* * *

Alina usually appeared to Aleksander every day punctually at eleven, an hour before lunch, for her training with him, after she did her morning exercises. As such, when she didn't, Aleksander rose an eyebrow at that, rising from his chair, pacing the small war room as he waited. He had heard a commotion on the grounds, but deemed it irrelevant; it was probably just more stupid royal bullshit. If a _coup d'état_ were to happen, it wouldn't be the first Aleksander would be the witness to, really. Another day, same bullshit. People, especially the royal kind, didn't change in a thousand years at all.

Someone knocked on his door, but by the sound, it wasn't Alina. No, it sounded more like Ivan. He told the man to come in, and Ivan had a crease of worry in his face.

He crossed his arms, waiting, and Ivan fidgeted - he wasn't one to fidget. There was something deeply wrong. Perhaps with Alina…?

No, maybe not.

"Someone threw the Sun Summoner down the stairs." He said, and it would've been comical if Aleksander wasn't feeling his blood start to boil. "She claims it was a training accident, as so does everyone else, but we will investigate to..."

"Take me to her." His voice was cold, cutting through Ivan's words as if it were a hot knife - contrasting against Aleksander's anger, ready to boil over and destroy the entire palace, his plans be damned. How dare they - this was _his _Sun Summoner, damn it, and he wouldn't stand to see her hurt.

Ivan, a smart man, nodded and took Aleksander to the infirmary, where seemingly every Grisha friendly to Alina (there were… Too many. Good, he guessed, but right now this wasn't what he needed) was standing in front of the closed doors, hushed whispers silencing themselves when Aleksander appeared.

A quick look sufficed to send them all scrambling, and he made a mental note to ask teachers to be harsher to compensate.

"Investigate others. I'll see if she's well." Aleksander said, and Ivan nodded, leaving. With a deep breath, he strolled inside the infirmary, where Alina slept peacefully, a bandage on her forehead.

Aleksander closed his fist, feeling darkness overcome him, wanting to find and punish whoever did this. How _dare they -_

But instead, all he did was pull a chair closer, sit, and take a few stray strands of brown hair from her face, feeling her breathe softly, deeply asleep. Alina stirred, leaning into the touch, a small smile taking her face as if she knew it was him there by her side, and Aleksander had to do his best to not feel touched.

In as many years as he had lived, few people had wanted his touch. His power, his influence, his reach - all those, eyes showing the disgust and fear for the man they thought to be the Darkling, as if, deep down, they could sense that he was the infamous Black Heretic.

And yet, there was this young girl, asleep, who leaned into him, as if his mere presence was enough to give her a more easy sleep. Choking up - no, he was not, it was just a mistake in breathing -, Aleksander smiled at her, sliding his hand to cup her cheek.

"One day, you shall stand by my side, and we will rule." Aleksander told her, thumb going back and forth against her lips. "No one shall dare to stand between us, my…"

Aleksander shook his head, catching himself just in time before he spoke too much.

"My what?" Alina asked, opening her eyes, amusement written in them. He stared at her, impassive, trying to control his own feelings. His thumb did not leave her mouth, and her breath felt warm against Aleksander's skin.

"My queen." He finished, cold as ice, rising from his seat, hand leaving her warm skin. "Should I ask who did this, or should I wait for the investigation results?"

"Mmmh." Alina yawned, rising, and he caught her before she fell forward. Still dizzy. He would make sure to kill however made her fall. "I already told Ivan that I fell. Have you ever heard of accidents?"

"Ah, so I should wait, then." He helped her lay down. "Rest. You can skip training until you feel better, but after that you are to report to me. Understood?"

"Clear as day, Darkling, sir." She yawned once more, and seemed sheepish suddenly. "Will you visit me?"

_Yes, _he thought.

"I'll see to that." He said instead, and left. He had someone to torture.


End file.
